


Le Corbeau et le Renard

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La célèbre fable de Jean de la Fontaine version Hetalia !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Corbeau et le Renard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> Voici ce qui arrive lorsque on me soumet une image mignonne et qu'il est un peu trop tard pour mon cerveau~ (Et oui, vers 20h, mon cerveau se lâche)
> 
> Disclaimer : l'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, la fable originale à Jean de la Fontaine et l'image à Gokusuna.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Maître Corbeau dans un arbre perché~

Faisait la gueule, pour changer

Maître Renard, par le Turc avisé

Lui tint à peu près ce langage :

"Bien le bonsoir Monsieur Corbeau"

"Que vous sembliez triste, que vous sembliez morose"

"Sans mentir, si votre humeur vole aussi bas que les pétales de ces roses"

"Vous n'êtes pas prêt de remettre pied à terre"

A ces mots, le Grec ne se sent pas plus réconforté

Et pour prouver cet état

Tourne le dos, glisse et chût

L'Égyptien le saisit, et dit "Petite Nation"

"Sache que ta peine n'en est que commencée"

"Et que pour l'autre Turc tu vas devoir trimer"

"Si tes terres un jour tu veux retrouver"

Le Grec, boudeur et déprimé

Maugrée, mais un peu tard, qu'on pouvait toujours rêver.


End file.
